Dès que le vent soufflera
by Yui akuma kuro
Summary: Luffy vit depuis qu'il a 9 ans dans une des plus réputées des écoles de l'armée de mer. Il y rencontre Ace avec qui il se lie d'amitié. Très vite ils deviennent inséparable. Ace es l'un des meilleurs de toute l'école. Cependant un jour, l'armée de mer envoi Ace au combat. Débute alors une correspondance par lettre entre les deux hommes, unis par un sentiments très mystérieux.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey salut tout le monde, comment allez-vous?  
**

**Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fan fiction sur... (roulement de tambour) ONE PIECE! Bien sur, d'autres fictions sur Bleach, et même sur twilight sont prévu pour bientôt... enfin elles sont écrite, il ne me reste plus qu'à les taper, mais je ne sais pas trop si je vais les publier tout de suite ou bien après... x)**

**Je vous demanderais d'être "indulgent" avec moi, j'écris cette fan fiction alors que je n'ai jamais lu one piece, ni même vu l'animé (je sais honte à moi). Je tenais tout de même à écrire cette histoire, en cadeau à ma meilleure amie, qui lira, j'en suis sûr ceci, car elle me manque. Malgré la distance, je ne t'oublie pas et pense fort à toi! 3**

**Après avoir fait dans les sentiments, je vous laisse lire le prolgue qui est court mais permet de placer les bases. Vous l'aurez sûrement compris, il s'agira d'une fan fiction sous forme épistolaire! :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve en bas! :**

**Prologue.**

Le soleil se lève. Une brise fraîche ébouriffe les cheveux de Luffy. Cela fait encore une nuit où le marchand de sable la oublié, encore une longue nuit à réfléchir, à penser à son ami qui est partit depuis maintenant quatre jours.

Assis sur le sable frais, les pieds barbotant dans l'eau, Luffy déplit la lettre qu'il a reçu la veille. En la relisant pour la énième fois, Luffy retrouve le sourire. Puis, quelques secondes après, comme à chaque fois, des larmes envahissent ses yeux pétillants, rougis par la tristesse.

La marée monte. La main gauche appuyé dans le sable, les doigts écartés, Luffy est tiré de ses pensées par un petit bernard-l'ermite qui cherche à s'enfouir dans le sable, entre ses doigts, pour se mettre à l'abri des vagues. Le jeune homme essuie les quelques larmes qui se trouvaient sur ses joues, puis ramasse la petite créature, qu'il pose dans la paume de sa main.

Il se relève en silence, gardant la petite bête en sécurité dans sa main.

La marée monte. Luffy presse le pas afin de retourner dans sa chambre avant d'être coincé sur la plage.

Une fois dans le bâtiment des chambres à coucher pour les élèves en internat, il marche à pas de loup afin de ne réveiller personne. Il ne craignait pas d'être puni, cela faisait des années qu'il faisait partit de cette école, depuis l'année de ses neuf ans, plus précisément depuis la disparition en mer de son père, et depuis le suicide de sa mère. Or, il allait avoir x-huit ans. Il avait donc quelques privilèges, comme celui de pouvoir sortir la nuit, tant qu'il ne dérangeait personne. Il est six heures du matin, les cours commencent à neuf heures.

Chambre 150, chambre 152, chambre 154… Il rentre dans sa chambre.

La pièce est constitué d'un lit mezzanine une place d'un côté, un bureau de l'autre. Sous le lit, on peut voir une grosse mal, dans laquelle sont rangées ses affaires, puis, à côté, dans le fond, une malle plus petite, qui est encore vide, sur laquelle un petit papier indique : « _Ses lettres_ ».

Sur son bureau, un bocal, rempli au quart de sable est vide. Au-dessus, sur le mur, un calendrier est accroché. Sur ce dernier, trois croix rouges sont faites sur les jours précédents. Luffy pose la petite bête dans l'aquarium, prend son feutre rouge et fait une croix sur la journée d'aujourd'hui. Il fixe un instant le calendrier, repose le feutre sur son bureau, pousse un soupir et file remplir une écuelle dans l'évier de sa mini salle de bain, afin de mettre un peu d'eau dans l'aquarium du bernard-l'ermite. Il reste ensuite quelques minutes à regarder la créature, visiblement déboussolé par cet endroit inconnu.

« Bienvenu dans ta nouvelle maison Chopper » finit-il par dire le jeune homme, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Il alla ensuite s'asseoir à son bureau, prit son stylo plume et commença à écrire…

**Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimez le prologue,je vous laisse me donnez vos avis en review! :)**

**La suite devrait arriver en fin de semaine prochaine. **

**Pour être tenu au courant de l'avancement de la fan fiction, est même des autres à venir, vous pouvez me rejoindre sur facebook - pages/Yui-Akuma-Kuro/153094498184131?ref=hl**

**Bisous et bonne soirée à tous et à toutes! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - lettre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Voici la première lettre! A vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore combien il va y en avoir, l'histoire ce mets en place lentement.**

**Comme vous pourrez le remarquer, Luffy est ici quelqu'un de plutôt intelligent, sérieux... Quant à Ace, il aura plus un caractère "cool", je pense que les lettres d'Ace seront plus légère à lire, il tentera de faire de l'humour pour rendre le sourire à Luffy et qu'il aille mieux petit à petit. **

**Pour ce qui est du nombre de lettre, je pense en sortir 1 ou 2 par semaine, ce qui me laisse le temps de bosser mes cours à la fac, travailler sur les lettres et sur d'autres projet d'écriture qui sortiront après. Autre chose que je tenais à préciser, et vous l'aurez sûrement remarquer, les lettres ne seront pas forcement très longues.**

**Enfin voilà, bonne lecture! :)**

Cher Ace,

J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. Tu n'imagines pas quelle a été ma surprise lorsque je suis retourné dans ma chambre après les cours hier, et que j'ai vu cette enveloppe à mon nom, sur le bureau.

Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai directement reconnu ton écriture, ce serait mentir, vu que je ne l'ai jamais vu…

Pourtant, au plus profond de moi, j'étais sûr que c'était toi, ou du moins que ça te concernait.

Dans un premier temps, j'ai cru qu'on m'écrivait pour m'annoncer ton décès ou ta disparition en mer. C'est donc avec beaucoup d'appréhension que j'ai ouvert la fameuse enveloppe…

Très vite, dès la première ligne, un immense soulagement a rassuré ma crainte, extériorisé par un profond soupir.

Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai relu ta lettre depuis hier. A chaque relecture, un sourire béat marque mon visage. J'aime laisser dériver mes yeux sur les vagues que forment tes mots. J'ai l'impression de flotter, de voguer au loin, loin de ce monde, loin de tout mais près de toi. Tes paroles me bercent, et m'envahissent de leurs chaleurs, à un tel point que j'ai l'impression, pendant quelques secondes, que tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, que je vais rouvrir les yeux, me réveiller et que tu seras là, près de moi, comme si tu n'étais jamais partit.

Malheureusement, à chaque fois je suis très vite rattrapé par la réalité, quand j'arrive à la fin de la lettre, mes larmes coulent, le radeau qui me rapprochait de toi coule et je me noie de nouveau dans le chagrin.

Cette nuit encore, je ne parvins pas à m'endormir, une question persistante envahissant mes pensées. Pourquoi alors que j'ai déjà perdu une fois ceux que j'aimais, ceux qui m'ont donné la vie, pourquoi alors que j'étais parvenu à surmonter tout ça et à me faire un ami, que dis-je, un grand frère, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que l'on t'envoi à cette fichu guerre, loin de moi, et où ta vie est en danger ? Pourquoi ?

J'ai beau chercher encore et encore, aucune réponse ne me vient…

Peut-être pourras-tu m'éclairer sur le sujet…

En attendant, je t'embrasse et espère que, là où es flots te portent, tout va bien et que tu es en pleine santé.

Je pense à toi et espère te revoir très bientôt.

Luffy.

**Alors, ça vous avez aimé? Je vous laisse me donner vos avis dans une petite review x)**

**Hinukoi: ****Je suis contente que ma petite surprise te plaise! Et j'espère que cette première lettre ne te décevera pas... Elle est plutôt tristounette mais tu me connais ça ne va pas durer, enfin normalement, qui sait xD Et oui, le pire c'est que, lorsque j'ai réfléchis au prologue de lhistoire, j'étais à la bilbiothèque de la fac, et je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre, et là j'entends une fille parler à un gars devant elle "Hey Bernard" et mon esprit tordu c'est immédiatement réveillé et c'est dit: "Tiens si je mettais un Bernard... l'hermite dans l'histoire, ça pourrait être drôle xD voilà pour la petite anecdote x) crois-tu que je me serais dit un jour que j'écrirais sur du one piece? xD Non je cherchais un cadeau à te faire à distance, et j'ai pensé à ça, c'est tout mdr Et oui j'ai vu ça tu as été la première à ser une review, mais seras-tu la première à chaque fois? :P  
Bisous et à bientôt! :)  
**

**Jam**** klaoo:**** Hello! I'm happy you like my story! I don't speak english verry well but I can make efforts for you! :)  
Did you like the first letter? :)  
See you soon! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Lettre 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde, voilà la lettre d'Ace arrive enfin! Je sais ça fait longtemps que vous l'attendiez... Et je m'en excuse... Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit! ****Et puis je vous la poste alors que demain j'ai un exam alors hein... xD  
**

**J'espère que cette lettre vous plaira, elle est plus légère que la précédente :) Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas! :)**

* * *

Cher Luffy,

Figure toi que j'ai bien reçu ta lettre ! Pourtant qui aurait cru que le courrier pouvait arriver en mer ? Et non, je te vois venir, mais non, l'armée n'a pas dressé de mouettes pour nous livrer notre courrier. Quoi que ce serait risible, tu imagines toi ? A la place des hiboux comme dans Harry Potter, ce serait des mouettes…. En même temps, on n'a pas les mêmes moyens que la boite de production de la saga du sorcier…

Mais tu devrais essayer de dresser une mouette pour m'envoyer mon courrier, tu ne penses pas ? Ce serait super original et au moins on aurait la garantie qu'ils ne lisent pas nos lettres avant de nous les donner ! C'est vrai quoi, après nous avoir séparé, ils ne sont plus à ça près, puis il ne faut pas oublier que l'armée est prête tout pour obtenir de bons petits toutous bien obéissant. Limite, il faudrait que l'on donne la papatte avant même qu'ils nous aient ordonné de le faire !

Sinon je suis content que tu ais aimé ma lettre… même si la fin te rend malheureux… et que, comme tu le sais, je déteste te savoir triste… Je me suis toujours mis dans une colère noire quand on te fait pleurer, et aujourd'hui je suis le seul responsable de tes larmes qui coulent chaque nuit… Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais…

J'aurais tellement voulu t'emmener avec moi, ou qu'on m'ait laissé le choix de dire non, mais c'était un ordre, je n'avais pas le choix… Ils nous ont pris de court, sachant que sinon on aurait été capable de s'enfuir loin de tout ça…

Malheureusement, le destin a décidé de nous séparer, et nous ne pouvons rien y changer… Je préfère me dire que c'est sans doute un moyen de nous tester, de tester notre amitié…

Ou alors, les profs nous ont trouvé trop proche et ils ont voulu nous séparer. « PAS DE PD DANS NOS RANGS » passe son temps à crier le caporal… C'est là qu'on voit qu'ils ne sont pas très doués… Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que parmi tous nos profs, il n'y en a pas un seul d'homosexuel ? Surtout quand l'on voit le prof de sport, comment il matte nos cul quand on fait le tour de la base… Puis personnellement, je trouve que « devoir porter des shorts moulants été comme hiver pour nous apprendre à résister à toutes les températures », je trouve ça bidon comme excuse ! Après je peux me tromper, mais qu'on ne me dise pas que je suis parano, parce qu'ils le sont plus que moi !

Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'on a fait de mal, à part se parler et devenir ami ? Et puis, même si on était ensemble, je ne vois pas ce que s'est censé leur faire, c'est dans nos cul que ça se passe, pas dans les leurs !

J'espère que tu dors mieux maintenant… C'est malheureux à dire, mais tu as du commencer à t'habituer à mon absence maintenant. Surtout que ça doit faire deux semaines au moins que tu attends ma réponse. Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais nous avons été pris dans une tempête. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien ! Je suis encore entier ! Enfin, maintenant la mer est calme et j'ai le temps de te répondre. Nous devons accoster dans les jours qui viennent, j'en profiterais pour poster ma lettre. J'espère qu'elle te plaira et que tu ne seras pas trop fâché… ou pire, que tu m'aies oublié… Je dois avouer que cette idée m'effraies. En même temps tu es mon seul véritable ami… Vas-y fou-toi de moi parce que je ne suis pas aussi populaire que j'en ai l'air… Vas-y rigole, on verra bien qui rira le dernier ! Tu ne vas pas faire le malin longtemps, et quand je rentrerais je te botterais les fesses pour t'être moqué du grand Ace ! Ace, le sage, le vaillant ! Ace le tout puissant, le divin ! Haha ! Tout de suite ça te calme hein ! Je savais bien que tu n'avais rien dans le slip !

Euh…. Je crois qu'il faut que je me calme là, je m'emporte un petit peu… Bon bah…. Je te laisse là, avant de dire trop de conneries… Même si je suis en train de me demander si ce n'est pas trop tard…

Enfin… Ce n'est pas grave… Tu me manques… J'espère te revoir très bientôt !

**Me revoilà! Alors vous avez pense quoi de cette lettre? Je vous laisse me le dire dans une petite (ou looooongue si ça vous tente xD) review! :)**

**jam klaoo: ****There will be a happy end, don't worry! If I make a bad end, my best friend kill me! xD  
****I chose to write letters because I wanted it out of the ordinary.  
Je continue en français, parce que ça devient trop comliqué pour moi ... En fait, j'ai prévu de sortir une lettre de Luffy, une de Ace, une de Luffy, une de Ace, et ainsi de suite. Ce sera une correspondance entre les deux personnages, et leur relation évoluera à travers ces lettres.  
Voilà voilà... Thank you to read me! :)  
**

**hinukoi:  
Luffy est sérieux pour le moment, mais est-ce que ça va durer très longtemps? Haha! Suspens! :P  
Oui j'ai sûrement des fautes de frappes... Mon nouvel ordi a de léger beug avec le clavier, des fois je suis obliger de retaper trois fois sur la lettre pour que ça marche, et comme j'écris vite, je ne m'en rend pas forcèment compte :/ Désolé en tout cas =S  
Vu l'heure qu'il est, je ne pense pas que tu seras la première à lire ce chapitre ci, mais qui sait, tu pourrais me surprendre encore une fois haha xD  
Bisous et à bientôt, tu me manques! :(**

**kannono:  
****Ah ce que je vois, tu as aimé le début de mon histoire ... xD Et bien ça me fait plaisir, même extrèmement plaisir! Non seulement parce que tu as aimé, mais en plus parce que tu as pris le temps de me laisser une review! Et les gens ne s'en rendent pas forcèment compte, mais ça fait du bien de se savoir soutenu dans ce que l'on fait, de savoir si ce que l'on fait est bien ou non, s'il y a quelques trucs à modifier... C'est comme ça que l'on avance! :)  
Enfin voilà merci :) Et je suis désolé que ce chapitre est mis autant de temps à arriver =S  
Bisous et à bientôt :)  
**

**On est a 35 j'aime sur ma page facebook youhou (enfin elle est pourtant toujours aussi peu vivante... u.U) Je pensais publier un One shot pour les 50 j'aime (enfin on y est pas encore xD) mais si vous voulez qu'il sorte, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;) J'en avais préu un bien drôle sur twilight :)**

**le lien pour ma page - pages/Yui-Akuma-Kuro/153094498184131**

**et sinon je vous dit à très bientôt! :)  
**


End file.
